Wrestling Entertainment Dynasty Federation
WEDF WEDF is a Smackdown vs Raw 2010 create a wrestler fed on youtube. Unlike other feds like SCAW, UWO, or DWA that prefer to use celebrities, WEDF is completely different than those feds. WEDF opts to use real life wrestlers along with a few original caws like Danny Jackpot, Smokey, Suspect, Matt Eichorn and many more. WEDF has four weekly episodic shows named Raw, Smackdown, United, and DCO. WEDF made its splash onto the caw world on August 4th, 2008 having their first show, iCAW Raw, which later on became WEDF Rawar, and is now referred to as WEDF Raw. WEDF is split into two brands, Raw and Smackdown and like New-WWE, WEDF is now against using the usual caw method of naming shows, however their Click per Views do not follow this method due to the owner afraid of flaggings from World Wrestling Entertainment. United also doesn't follow the method of Raw and Smackdown names, and its show is similar to Superstars, where usually the undercard superstars have a chance to shine. DCO is a new brand referred to as Developmental CAW Organization, formerly owned by Danny Jackpot, and is now owned by the WEDF Owner, and like before DCO is a place to groom new original caws who haven't had their break yet in other caw leagues. RAW Superstars *Abyss (heel) *Big Show (heel) *CM Punk (face) *Cody Rhodes (face) *Danny Jackpot (face) *Disco Inferno (face) *Dolph Ziggler (heel) *Ezekiel Jackson (heel) *JBL (heel) *Jeff Hardy (heel) *John Cena (heel) *John Morrison (heel) *Kofi Kingston (face) *Kurt Angle (face) *Luke Gallows (face) *Mick Foley (face) *Primo (heel) *Randy Orton (tweener) *Rikishi (face) *Rob Van Dam (heel) *Santino Marella (face) *Scotty 2 Hotty (face) *Shawn Michaels (face) *Stone Cold (face) *Ted DiBiase (face) *The Miz (heel) *The Rock (face) *Triple H (face) *Val Venis (face) *Vladimir Kozlov (face) Smackdown Superstars *Bobby Lashley (heel) *Boogeyman (face) *Booker T (heel) *Brock Lesnar (heel) *Chavo Guerrero (heel) *Chris Jericho (face) *Christian (face) *Edge (heel) *Elijah Burke (heel) *Finlay (heel) *Goldberg (face) *Jack Swagger (heel) *Kane (face) *Mark Henry (face) *Matt Hardy (face) *M.V.P. (heel) *Mr. Kennedy (face) *Paul Burchill (heel) *Rey Mysterio (face) *R-Truth (face) *Sheamus (heel) *Shelton Benjamin (heel) *The Great Khali (face) *Undertaker (face) *William Regal (heel) *Zach Starr (face) *Zack Ryder (heel) DCO Superstars *Caylen Rogers *CJ Wizard *El Rojo Mexico *Gregory Black *Jason Matthews *Johnny Rocker *Lil B *Matt Eichorn *Oshujax *Rick The Fisherman *Ryan ReX *Smoke Dawg *Suspect *Swagg3r *Zultar =WEDF Champions= Raw Champions: *WEDF Championship: John Cena *Intercontinental Championship: The Miz *WEDF Tag Team Championship: Too Cool *WEDF Hardcore Championship: The Miz Smackdown Champions: *World Heavyweight Champion: Edge *United States Champion: Zach Starr *World Tag Team Championship: The New Breed *Cruiserweight Champion: El Rojo Mexico DCO Champions: *DCO Champion: Suspect *DCO TV Champion: Vacant Where to find WEDF You can find WEDF on the following sites: http://www.youtube.com/user/InternetCAWrestling http://www.youtube.com/user/Sportsperson365 http://www.dailymotion.com/WEDFederation Season One CPVs: *WEDF Lashing Back *WEDF Fate of Champions *WEDF One Night Stand *WEDF Last Resort *WEDF Survival of the Fittest *WEDF Royal Reckoning *WEDF Rasslemania =Other WEDF Shows= *Saturday Morning Main Event *ECCW *United *Flame *DCO (WEDF)